Misery Loves Me
by Shadowlite101
Summary: Miracle has a pretty horrid life. Between High school stupidity, parents with a love of the road leaving all responsiblities , and just everyday nonsense of how she looks one can only take so much. It is until a very strange creature appears in her back yard, wanting to take her back do things get more complicated. R&R Plz, this is my first ever HTTYD story.
1. Chapter 1

Misery loves me: A How to Train Your Dragon story

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters

The rain pelts heavily against the glass window seal as the storm went on throughout the day. Lightning flashed by with brilliant splendor with thunder soon sounding behind, its voice fully awaking the figure in bed, who replies with an irritated groan. Icy blue eyes blink slowly from behind a curtain of silky white hair, as the figure groans and looks out at the rainy storm clouds with rage; stretching like a cat when it first awakes, she finally gets out of bed still yawning.

"Damn, the weather sure got crappy in a short time." She mutters, scratching her head and shuffling to get to the light switch across the room; not that she needed to use the light. Flicking it on, she saw a note on the table that lay next to her favorite sword, named Tsunami. Her eyes narrowed, she knew her folks left letters whenever they were headed out of town on 'Business meetings' as they put it. Taking the note in hand she read each word with trite expression,

Miracle Darling,

We're off to Vegas for our meeting with the board. Please keep the place in order and for love's sake, go to school.

Your Loving Mother.

"What wonderful role models you two turned out to be." She grumbles, tossing the note in the trash and heads down to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. The dark and empty rooms brought no peace to her soul; only the drenching rain and howling winds could bring her some peace of mind. She sighs staring out the window as she enters the vast living room in the back of the house; since it was closest to the woods. Just as she was settling into one of the large couches in front the gas lit fireplaces, there was a sudden loud roar and the sound of something slamming heavily near the back of the house, startling her enough for her to drop her coffee she made. 'What one earth…' She thought getting up quickly; her mind wondering on what could have slammed so hard in such a storm. Ignoring her wants to stay inside, she hurries and dresses in her army pants, black tank top and black boots with a black jacket that covers her completely before quickly rushing out, looking all over the woods for the strange object, until a small brown and cream chickadee flew into her chest. "Maury, what are doing flying in this weather?"

"I could ask why you're walking around in this weather," He snaps irritably. "But to answer your question, something came crashing into my tree and woke me. I saw it going towards your house and it looked injured."

"We'll if it's going that way, then I should be able to help it. You can stay in the house with me as well until the storm clears." He nods to this and clings on to her until they came upon a sight neither thought they would have seen of in their life.

"Sweet honey dew…" Maury gasps staring down at the black dragon lying still in the mud and bleeding where it was apparently struck by lightning.

"Hey are you all right?" She calls out to it. It slowly lifts its head towards them, acid green eyes dimming in exhaustion.

"_Help me…please…"_ It moans in pain before passing out.

When the dragon came to, it found itself on a very comfortable rug in front of a large stone fire place. Acid green eyes searching the place in wonder as it glances at antique leather chairs, cherry wood tables, and ebony bookcases stocked to the brim that were pushed out of the way for it to lie down and even move around. The sound of rain steadily pouring from outside, brings an unsettling peace to its heart.

"_What in the name of Draco is going on here?"_ It hisses trying to stand, only to wince and lie back down to stare at the bandages that covered its wound stretching down its side and to its tail. _"What happened to me?"_

"Miracle saved you." A voice answers. Surprised, dragon glances around in alert to hear where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you, show yourself." It hisses raising its wings to make it seem larger. The voice merely chuckles at the sight, but soon smothers it and clears its throat.

"Calm yourself dragon, I am merely a humble bird." Maury said, flying down and landing on the top of the fireplace. He takes a moment to preen his feathers and fluff them up before returning to the now bewildered and even more embarrassed dragon. "My friend asked me to watch you. By the way, my name is Maury."

"_Your friend…just where is this friend?"_ Just as soon as the dragon asks, the door suddenly opens and in walks an odd looking human, causing the dragon to growl menacingly. Miracle simply glares at the dragon for a moment, not even flinching at the warning before opening her mouth.

"Calm down, you're in my house so no harm will come to you. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were passed out or tied you up for good measure so you couldn't come tearing me to shreds." She sighs, calmly taking a seat in a chair near the open doorway, a cup of warm coffee and rum sat gingerly in her lap before she takes a sip from it. "I know you can talk, so you might as well." The dragon stares at her with its mouth hanging open.

'_Did a hatchling just speak to me like that?' _It thought still staring at her. Never in its entire life has anything spoken to it like this odd human had. Sure, it had its dealings with humans; mainly them running for trying to kill it, but she didn't even bring a weapon or seem terrified of it. At this only two thoughts passed its mind, one, she was very brave and the other, she was very stupid for not tying it up. But soon those thoughts died away as quickly as its shock when the sudden smell of cooked meat wisped passed its nose, causing its stomach to growl in eager, greedy acceptance.

"I knew you'd be hungry, so I fixed the turkey for yah." The girl said, pointing at the bird that lay to the far side of the dragon.

"_How'd I miss that?"_ The dragon said at last getting up, taking small sniffs at the bird before slowly tearing into the bird, until nothing was left. Satisfied enough, it turns around and stares at the girl, noting her differences from a normal human. A normal human would have run at the sight of a dragon, pleaded for their gods to save them. Yet, there she sat, poised like a queen on her throne with no fear and no wavering will to pray and beg for anything.

"I still don't see why you cooked that bird. That truly goes against my pride as one."

"Well I could have cooked you, but I don't think that would be very filling." Miracle said humorlessly, causing the chickadee to gulp nervously. Both turn towards the dragon who was staring at them cautiously. "Happy you got something to eat dragon?" She said glancing towards the window for a moment.

"_Yes, thank you for that meal, hatchling."_ It said in a clearer female voice.

"You're welcome, and my name is Miracle, not hatchling." The girl said with sigh. "What's yours if you have one?"

"_My name is…well you humans have a hard time with our tongue, so…."_ The dragon said thinking.

"Soul…." Miracle said.

"Soul…you could have said any other thing, but Soul…." Maury scowls landing on her shoulder. He suddenly stops when her eyes narrow irritably at him, turning what warmth he had from the fire into straight ice.

"_Soul huh…not a bad name…." _The dragon replies with a nod.

"Glad you agree. Now for the question of the hour, how the hell did you wind up here of all places?" Miracle asks. Soul glances at her with a shrug and stares more at her eyes. Their color reminded her of the arctic sea she once few over when she was younger. The way the water gleamed and shimmered in the sun made her heart jump, but she could also see something of a frigid storm that made a part of her shiver. When Miracle noticed Soul staring, she merely looks away for a moment towards the rain.

"_I have no clue really, I was just flying when this freak storm came in and blew me all over the place." _

"Well you're lucky you crashed here instead of another's house. They probably would have killed you, much less try to understand what you're saying at the moment." Maury said. Soul nods counting her blessings for being able to be in safety. But, something else continued to bother her even more about this girl, something that was telling her that she should keep a close eye on her and never let her go.

"I have to get ready for tomorrow. Maury, you can bunk in my room if you want, just no crapping on the sheets again. Soul, this room is all yours just no defecating in here. I don't want to spend the day cleaning up crap." Miracle said getting up from the chair. Soul's ear fins suddenly went up just as quickly as she heard those words. Before Miracle could even protest, she found the dragon pinning her to the chair. Her nose suddenly at work taking in all the scents she could get off of her. Maury quickly flew back to the fireplace watching the scene with gleeful and fearful eyes.

"What are you doing?" Miracle snaps trying to push the reptile off, but it was futile.

"…_your scent..."_ Soul said steadily sniffing every inch of the girl, snout digging into the girl's skin while she struggles against the dragons' strength. The snorts and feeling of the reptile's scales make Miracle both edgy and irritable. Her eyes watching Soul come up slowly, licking her stomach a few times before coming face to face with her; acid green eyes staring into icy blue. The final straw was when the dragon licks her sloppily on the face, leaving a huge glob of spit. After Soul releases her, Miracle wipes the spit away and grimaces_. 'She's the one I was looking for.'_

"What was that for?" She asks.

"_That was for saving me, and for giving me food." _Soul said with a bit of chuckle. It sounded like a rumbling noise from the reptile, but nonetheless it was a laugh.

"I'm leaving. I'll keep the door open for you." Miracle said getting up, only to once again find herself in Soul's paws. Feeling her nerves become fried, she groans as the dragon pulls her into a hug. "Care to explain to me why you're doing this too?"

"_Because I found you at last and I'm not letting you go again Miracle." _She purrs contently sitting bipedal for a moment, sitting Miracle on her lap and starting to lick her hair with long strokes of her tongue. Miracle, once more grumbles in protest.

"Let me go." She snaps trying to get away.

"_Not until I'm done."_ Soul said eagerly licking her exposed skin. Miracle shivers as her tongue came across her neck, causing her to let out an involuntary moan. Soul purrs noticing how much she likes it and continues licking in that spot before licking her hair.

"I'm going back to bed now." Miracle huffed, mustering enough strength to get away from the now overbearing, loving reptile.

"_We can take a nap together."_ Soul purrs staring into Miracle's eyes with an innocent glance.

"This is rich." Maury chuckles.

"Make yourself useful Maury and get out." Miracle snaps.

"Nah, I rather watch this. This is the closest I've seen you get to anyone."

"I'm going to sleep in my bed." Miracle said leaving the room. Soul whines and tries to hold her down, but she was quickly rejected by the irritated girl. She continues to whine and whimper, trying to get the girl fall under her hypnotic spell, but all she received was a grunt.

"How wonderful…." Miracle groans, turning away from the lizard and straight to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rose on the next day its rays fell upon Soul's body causing the dragon to stir and wake. The sounds of birds chirping and other woodland sounds came into ear shot, making her think all that happened last night was nothing more than a dream.

'I thought I had found the girl.' She thought until she felt the soft fur floor underneath her. Her eyes widened in complete shock and relief. Her dream was not a dream…it was real and her target was somewhere in this place.

"Are you looking for Miracle?" A voice asks. She turns towards the open window to spy Maury with a rather mischievous look on his face.

"I am, show me where she is."Soul demanded quickly getting up, only wincing once to the pain from last night. The bird quickly chirps and lands on top of a chair.

"What do I get in return?"

"You don't get eaten, that good enough for you." With a quick nod, he leads her up the stairs and to the far left hallway, giving the dragoness a quick tour of the upper half of old family pictures, swords and weird smelling plants that caused her to sneeze.

"We're here…" He said landing in front of the large dark chestnut door. Soul was silent in opening the door with a soft nudge and creeps closer to the surprisingly small bed that was closest to the window. Compared to what she saw earlier, this room was simple and plain. But soon all of that did not matter; her eyes came upon her target and she was eager to get her paws on her prize once again. Slowly, she crept over to the bed, staring down at the mass of white hair and covers bundled into one area. A smile growing over her scaly features as she grabs her prize with her prehensile tail and holds her closer to chest, giving the girl a quick nuzzle and sniff.

"_Wake up my little hatchling."_ Soul purrs nudging Miracle to wake. Miracle was not waking as easily as she thought, making the dragoness a little happy. She began to lick at Miracle again, softer this time and a little less slobbery in comparison to last night. Miracle didn't seem to respond at first until she felt something taking her shirt up and licking her back, sending a wave of tingling sensation along with it.

"What the hell is going on here?" She snaps waking up at last. She looks up just in time to see Soul plant a wet one on her face.

"_You're finally awake."_ Soul said purring.

"Why are you licking me?" Miracle growled, wiping the spit off. "And how the hell did you get in here!"

"_I was cleaning you hatchling. Don't your parents clean you?" _Soul asks before continuing. "And Maury brought me to you."

"No, my parents don't clean me." Miracle said darkly. Soul suddenly stops licking her, seeing the anguish and irritation on Miracle's face. "Maury, you're so dead when I get my hands on you." Before the bird and girl could get into a full blown argument that would ultimately lead to the demise of the tiny bird, the dragoness wraps her wings around her and nuzzled her more.

"_Don't be angry with him, I told him to do this. He probably just wanted to see you get a little closer to someone_." Miracle didn't even bother to listen to her, struggling against the warm cocoon of leather and scales._ "You are lonely, aren't you?"_ Soul asks. Miracle didn't answer her and stops her movements, confirming the dragoness' suspicions. A smile crosses her face as she nuzzles the girl and purrs. _"You should come with me."_ Miracle glances at her with a confused glance.

"Go with you where exactly…" Miracle said. Soul gives her one last nuzzle before letting go of her.

"That is what I would like to know." Maury said, suddenly uneasy, his feathers ruffling up in a chaotic manner as the dragoness glared at him with a nonchalant look.

"_To my home, where she can truly be happy..." _The dragoness said more calmly than her irritable face showed.

"You can't go anywhere, your parents left you here to guard the house." Maury chirps, flying right into Miracle's face, avoiding the dragoness' gaze and attempts to silence him. She was suddenly listening to a very long speech about responsibility, respect, and all that before she turns to Soul and nods.

"What do I need?" With a smile the dragoness let her go placing her softly on the ground.

"_Please go pack some items, those that you will need and value. It won't take me too long to get us there."_ Staring into Soul's eyes, Miracle could feel the lizard staring into her very soul, but also hiding something very important.

"You promise not to eat me or kill me when we get there." Soul snorts and rolls her eyes.

"_If I wanted to eat you, I would have done it while you were asleep or when I was grooming you." _

"Point taken…." Miracle said gathering her things in a medium sized backpack pattered in swords. In ten minutes she had everything she wanted to bring with her, including her sword Tsunami that was large enough to cover her body. Soul glances at her, letting her eyes slit in irritation at the sword. Miracle notices and sighs. "I wouldn't even have a chance to swing at you, much less would I? I have no reason to kill you." Nodding, Soul leads her outside deep within the woods. The tranquil sounds of the wooded area filled their ears, along with the sounds of another voice.

"This is a bad idea, Miracle. You don't know her and she might kill you." Maury said flying next to the girl.

"Maury, have you ever noticed that I don't have any friends because I'm different. I can talk you guys without a problem. I don't look like a normal human and I never will. I want to be free and in the world, not cooped up in that house. You and the others can keep the house protected until I come back." Maury flutters a little more before landing on her shoulder again and rubbing against her lovingly.

"Okay then Miracle, just be safe." He said before flying off into the woods.

"_Get on my back and hang on to me."_ Soul said laying down enough for Miracle to climb on. Miracle admires Soul's black scales and body, feeling the heavy heart beats from her laid out position on the dragoness' back. _"I know you're a bit nervous, but you can trust me okay. Just know I will do all I can to protect you."_

"Protect…" Miracle said. But before she could ask what Soul meant, they were suddenly flying in the air at a super high speed. "Damn this is too much!" Miracle clings on tighter to Soul's neck, earning a laugh from Soul as she sped up.

"_Do not be afraid,"_ Soul said. _"I won't let you get hurt, I promise." _Soul said flying higher and higher into the sky. The want to scream became very clear, but instead of following her instincts, Miracle swallows her fears and just clung to the dragon until they were far from the disappearing ground below and straight into the sea of clouds. _"You can open your eyes now."_ As slowly as possible, her eyes open to be greeted by the sky, clouds, and bright sun that lay overhead. She couldn't help but want to touch the clouds and feel them pass through her fingers.

"This is amazing…"

"_I'm glad you think so. When we get home we can fly all the time and be together like this. You'll never be alone."_ Miracle tenses at the words, feeling a mix of emotions. Her eyes squint for a moment to check for the world below them, but the clouds covered up what little ground she could see and were starting to darken.

"Why are you doing this Soul, why would you search for me?" She hears Soul chuckle and turns her head towards her to see a toothy smile.

"_I'll tell you when we get home."_ Turning her head back around to see where she was flying when she started to notice a sudden change in the atmosphere. The wonderful blue skies were turning dark and violent, tossing and turning them in wild currents as Soul struggles to fight against it. Miracle clings tighter to Soul's neck, half way wishing she had listen to Maury when her eyes came upon the sight of a purple swirling mass of clouds that they were headed right towards.

"Soul, get us out of here!" The dragoness couldn't agree more, but the more she tried to fly away, the more the current sucked her in.

"I can't it's pulling me in!" Their screams were muffled as they were dragged into the swirl. North and south became unknown as the effects of the swirl dragged them both into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters

In Berk, things on the island were starting to become bizarre and strange. The storm that had come the night before had destroyed a few homes and left parts of the island in a tangled messed of earth, wood, and stone. While this may seem a bit problematic for some people in our time, the people of Berk were quite use to these situations. For you see the people of Berk were Vikings and as always hazardous situations were a part of the profession, as many would say.

"Okay men get this debris out of the way." A huge Viking calls out to the group. Scratching his huge reddish brown beard, his forest green eyes survey the scene with unreadable emotions. This Viking goes by the name of Stoic the Vast, leader of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. He was known far and wide for his strength and battle tactics, but also as a great leader who learned that sometimes the best solutions can come from the most unusual of places.

"Dad, the dragons have cleared the lower half of the village, though they are still worried. We still have to clean up the eastern half with the monstrous Nightmares, but it should be over with soon." A rather scrawny boy said. Looking down at his son, he could see his traits in the boy, reddish brown hair and the same forest green eyes were there. But the boy was different from any other Viking, seeing as he was a talking fish bone with a very high tolerance for tinkering, and that made him also the most notable in their village.

"That's good to know Hiccup. I want you to check out the beach to see if anything washed up on shore." Stoic orders before turning to another Viking who was asking of some other information.

"Okay, can I know why?" Hiccup asks. His father turns to him and sighs.

"One of the village elders said she saw something fall from the sky when the storm was going on. You and Toothless can scan the area the quickest to see what is there." Nodding, though a bit unbelieving, Hiccup runs to meet his dragon, which was slurping down a cod at the time from the large bowls the village had set up.

"Toothless we have to go the beach." The black dragon glances back at the boy, his eyes narrowing in annoyance and question. "I know bud, but dad said something was at the beach and that we should check it out." Toothless just grunts and starts to walk off. "Toothless, if we get it done quicker we can get more fish later on when we go flying." The black dragon quickly turns around, nearly knocking over a couple of Vikings in the process. Big, happy green eyes glimmering as he quickly hurries and let Hiccup on his back and was soon in the air searching for any signs of something odd. Hiccup was enjoying the feeling of flying through the air. The wind blowing in his hair and on his face made him easily as happy as Toothless, but he wasn't going to let that detour him from searching the beach for whatever it was. "Okay then, if the elder said she saw something, than she might have. But I seriously doubt anyone could have seen something in that storm it was pitch black." He thought about the current storms and how Toothless and the other dragons had been acting since it had past when Toothless suddenly jerks and growls loudly. "What's the matter boy…?" Hiccup asks when the reptile suddenly begins to nose dive and speed towards the ground. He could feel his heart drop into his stomach for a moment, until Toothless finally lands a few feet on the beach paws first on the white sand. After regaining his composure back, he glares at the beast with annoyance and hops off. "What got you in a…? Oh great Thor…" He quickly rushes towards the black figure that lay near the surf. "It couldn't be…another Night Fury…" He said walking up to it. Staring in awe he comes closer to check on the dragon, seeing its wings wrapped tightly around something white and fuzzy. Toothless quickly kept bumping the Night Fury with his snout while Hiccup slowly move the wings back enough to see a female figure huddled close to its chest and breathing slowly. "Toothless we have to get them back now. Let's hurry back to the village and get some help." Toothless whimpers a little before nuzzling the dragon and flying off with Hiccup.

"Will she be okay?" Hiccup asks. Staring in curiously and worried at the female figure that lay before him and his father. The healer looked at the boy with utter annoyance and grunts when she ties to wrap up the wounds on the girl's body.

"She'll live, though whatever she went through it had to be pretty rough. Never seen a girl look the way she does though…certainly not from any Viking tribe I know of." She washes away some of the blood that was beginning to pool in certain areas of her body. Stoic eyes the girl thoroughly, face still as unreadable as it was before.

"You have no need to worry Stoic…" Turning around, all of them were soon gazing at the sight of an old woman with a gnarled oak cane in her right hand. A gentle smile plays across her lips as she comes closer to the girl and taps her head lightly with a finger.

"Giral…"

"She needs rest Stoic, as does everyone. When she wakes, then we'll hear her story." She said calmly. Everyone merely obeyed her orders and got out of the healer's hut. Hiccup gave one loud yawn, before seeing the giant reptile scampering to them from their house on the hill, pretty excitedly.

"I see where you have been all day." Hiccup sighs. Stoic gave a laugh, and messed with the hair on Hiccup's head.

"He's excited to see another of his kind?" Stoic asks.

"Yeah, maybe he's never seen another Night Fury ever. If he could talk he would probably tell us." Hiccup said, petting Toothless' head to hear him croon to the feeling.

"Well, that's one thing the beast will have to keep secret. For now, let's get some rest, tomorrow will be very busy cleaning up near the stock hut." Stoic said.

"I still wonder….where did she come from?"


End file.
